Rebels Poetry
by number1brawlfan
Summary: A collection of poems based on Rebels ranging from angsty to fluffy. Complete for now, if I think of a poem to add I will.
1. Darkest Secrets

**So begins a collection of poetry. I already have a few that I'll probably include as well as future ones that I could write. This was originally written as a prompt for a Fanfiction that I might consider writing, where the Inquisitor basically finds a loophole for getting Ezra as an apprentice. Also, the reason why Ezra is the tagged character for this series is because most of them will involve him, not necessarily all of them, but a good number of them.**

* * *

 **Darkest Secrets**

Sometimes our smallest of secrets can be our undoing.

Because even the smallest of secrets can have dire results.

Life wasn't always on the streets.

There was once a small orphanage.

It was faulty and corrupt.

No one seemed to want him.

So running away was the only option.

He considered himself lucky.

The orphanage would not last long soon after.

But that was not the end of the line.

One nearly forgotten detail would come back to haunt him.

Just when he thought it had expired.

Truths would be revealed.

The system was against the boy's future.

The state his keeper.

And just when he thought his binding to it was over.

The timeframe was set to expire that day.

But did it have the chance to expire?

No.

For this one small secret was subject to gossip, and prying ear overheard.

A corrupt and dark advantage presented itself to those ears, sealing the fate of the child.

Allowing darkness to take hold.

There was nowhere to hide.

Now that his secret was exposed.

And there was no foreseeable way out.

Trapped.

With no known way around it.

Forced to conform to the will of the dark.

…But will this be the end of innocence? Or will freedom make its way home.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this and would like to see more as I continue on, and if you'd like to see this poem as a fanfic, let me know (i'm not trying to pry or anything, I would just like to know if you happen to be interested). The next one will probbly be a shorter one. Debating between another maul and Ezra one that I had written or a short Holocron of Fate poem about Ezra's feelings prior to the episode and making reference to the hug in the mentioned episode. Both will end up in here, it's just a matter of which one will come first.**


	2. All He Needed

**This is a very shory poem. My apologies for the length, but what little is here I feel serves the point I wanted to make.**

* * *

 **All He Needed**

All he needed was the warmth of his father and mentor.  
Months of the cold had eaten most of his soul away,  
tainting it so delicately.  
He was hurt,  
neglected,  
distant.  
Yet,  
the trapping embrace of a cave brought out the guilt,  
the sorrow,  
the open arms of blamelessness were there,  
waiting for him to return to the warmth in his heart.

* * *

 **This is all because of Holocron of Fate and that hug scene where Ezra's at ease because of what Kanan said.**


	3. The Shadow's Desire

**Here's an angsty one that I was really interested in doing. Something from Maul's perspective.**

 **The Shadow's Desire**

Hands gently enclose the sensitive air way

The rhythm of air vibrating against a clawed wall.

Life radiates off of him,

Death ready to ensnare him.

But the Shadow wishes to spare him,

Ensnare him,

Cage him.

Keeping the light to himself.

The Shadow refuses to kill him.

But wants to surround him.

Like the unharmed neck in the Shadow's hands.

This tender frame,

Refuses to break,

But will succumb to fate.

* * *

 **I was inspired to do a little angst because I thought It would be a fun idea to cover. I don't know what my next one will be (as I think I've used up all of my currently written works). I have a few ideas that I could play around with, a few could act as prompts for for fics. One idea I have could reflect a future story in which Ezra, Kanan, and Maul are Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres respectively, albeit in a more human-esque form (with the wings of their respected legendary bird). While an other could stimulate some motivation for a Legend of the Lasat Zelda AU that I've been procrastinating on (I'm terrible, I have an outline, but I haven't even finished the first chapter yet).**


	4. Legend of Ice

**This is based on an idea that I'd like to draw and later write. The basic idea is that Ezra is the human embodiment of Articuno, who is hunted by Maul, who represents Moltres, and Kanan, who is Zapdos, is meant to protect Ezra. It would also kind of play of the idea of Kanan being Ezra's master and Maul wanting Ezra as his apprentice, all the while, Ezra has a bit of a fear towards Maul, who has the element of fire.**

* * *

 **Legend of Ice**

He was never meant to be found out.

Never meant to be seen.

The secret silent.

The fear,

The tears,

The urge to run.

All prevented from the winged sun.

Corrupt warmth enshrouded him.

His desire to own him strong.

The youth was afraid.

Flames of evil grabbed at him.

The frantic electricity was meant to protect him,

shield him,

hold him,

but he was hindered by pain.

Now forced to run,

hide,

escape,

Those anguished eyes

filled with cold liquid were trapped.

And his wings stretched out,

wrapping him in the icy cold of his legend.

The bird of ice and cold,

but fragile is he,

to corrupt environmental influences.

* * *

 **I would really like to write a story about this eventually. It would be a fun idea that could really be good.**


	5. Here I am

**Finally getting something Rebels related up. I apologize for he length, but I wanted to get something up before the season 3 finale. It's just a small little poem from Kallus' POV.**

* * *

Unusual circumstance that led me here.

The past made it seem impossible.

Never before questioned,

Never before realized

Never thought of the situation.

Yet here we are,

Making changes,

Taking chances.

Never before have I thought,

Of redemption for my faults,

For my choices,

For my mistakes.

I made some choices,

Those that I now find myself bottling regret.

While those choices were said not to be personal,

Maybe they secretly were,

At least just a pinch.

And now,

The regrets from those choices,

I will have to live with.

I've been given a chance,

An opportunity,

A choice.

And now here I am,

Trying to make amends.

Trying to change.

Hoping to live another day.

Learning from my mistakes.

I act now in secret,

but for how much longer?

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little poem. Again, I apologize for not being as active with my Rebels stuff. I'm currently on a bit of a Rebels hiatus writing wise (due to a lack of inspiration mostly).**


End file.
